Be my wife
by beatress
Summary: "My could be boss knelt down on his one knee, took my hand into his and asked 'Will you be my wife'"
1. The first question

**Don't throw any tomatoes on me! I know I have so many unfinished stories still but this one's occupied my mind for a couple of days now and I can't seem to think straight without writing it. You know that if I have something done, I just post it up. So, here it is. A new story! Yup, A NaLu from the beginning to the end... or should I say from the end to the beginning? Whatever, just go on and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter-1 **

**The first question**

* * *

_After three years, they are here…. Sitting opposite to each other and facing the person whom they didn't ever want to meet again. Silence dominated the atmosphere… Neither of them spoke a word. Neither of them wanted to. If possible, they averted their eyes from each other's. It really was a wonder how they managed to still run from one another…. Despite the fact that they're still in love…_

_Yes, the story doesn't start here. If it starts here, I bet you guys probably won't even understand what's happening. So, does it start seven years back? Nope! It starts a year before…. The day when they met each other for the first time…. _

"Seriously, Levy-chan. That guy was such a jerk! I hate him…" The blonde shouted on the phone. Her anger was becoming uncontrollable. Why, you ask? You'll know soon, because her friend is also clueless about it.

"But Lu-chan, what did he do? I mean, he just had to ask you questions right? What in the world did he ask you that you're becoming so angry.." a concerned tone of her friend was heard.

The blonde only sulked. Seeing that her friend won't answer the question, the caller on the other side of the phone began making her own guesses.

"Did he ask a difficult question?"

"Nope!" the blonde answered in a low tone.

"A stupid one?" There came another guess.

"No!"

"Did he ask all easy questions showing partiality?" the girl on the other side of the phone knew that her best friend doesn't bear such kind of partialities.

"No!" the blonde shouted in fury. She could hear her friend sigh on the other side.

"Then what exactly did he ask you?"

"What you say? The first and the last question that I wanted to hear," the blonde answered her voice full of spite for that young man, "As soon as I entered in, my could be boss came to me, knelt down on one knee, took my hand and asked, 'Will you be my wife?'"

"What?!"

"Snap out of it, Levy-chan," the blonde said in a stern voice.

"Wait, wait! Lu-chan, you're saying that The Natsu Dragneel asked you, Lucy Heartfilia, to marry him? Is it for real or a dream?" Levy asked, disbelief evident in her tone.

~0~

Levy couldn't believe what she heard. Was what her best friend saying really true? But that was in no way possible right? If anyone was in her room, they could've sworn her eyes were about to burst. Little did she know, this was only a little of the bigger shock she was about to get.

"It's true, Levy-san," a different and a deep voice announced followed by a squeak. Well, the squeak definitely belonged to her friend. However, the voice which clarified her doubts were surely not the blonde's.

Now her eyes size was at its limit. Natsu Dragneel could possibly not be with her best friend, could he?

* * *

**How was it, minna? What do you think? I hope you all liked it. ****Should I continue it? **Leave a review to let me know how it went. You know feedback is really important for improvement. So, do not hesitate to tell me your opinion. 

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bye for now!**


	2. The point of no escape

**Arigatou, minna! Thanks for your words! They were so inspiring that I'm already done with the second chapter! It has a little humour in it or so I think! Now please continue ahead with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Fairytail doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

**Be my wife**

* * *

**Chapter-2**

**The point of no escape**

* * *

_Things were not really easy for them. They got pretty difficult after their first meeting. That was the time when they met next… after the interview at her apartment… the day when Lucy lost all her chances of escape…_

"You!" Lucy yelled, an expression of disbelief crowded her face. How did he even come into her apartment? She looked over his shoulder to steal a glimpse of her broken door. The phone from her hand fell on the ground. For her sake, it luckily didn't break. She was already running low on money and didn't want more of the bills to add to it.

"You broke into my house?!" She raised her brow in question.

The said guy shrugged.

"I knocked on your door but you didn't answer. I thought you might try to commit suicide after everything that happened. I didn't want you to die. So I asked ice prince to break the door!" Natsu said in a rushed tone. Lucy fell down, luckily the couch was there to catch her.

Face palming, she looked at the other guy who had already half stripped his clothes- Gray Fullbuster, the deputy CEO of the Dragneel Corps. was standing there gazing outside the window.

"How in the world did you think I would commit a suicide over such a thing? Are you nuts?" she screamed on top of her voice.

"From your reaction earlier… I thought you would do something stupid…" he mumbled, pouting cutely.

"And you were eavesdropping on my conversation?" she asked. Her rage was increasing by every argument he presented.

"Excuse me if my hearing is too good to understand even low mutterings!" he retorted like a child.

Both of them turned their backs to each other sulking. Gray sweat dropped at their actions. They were acting so childish that he decided to bring in the actual subject of their arrival.

"Uhm… listen… Lucy Heartfilia, is it?" Gray sounded so professional, "I'm truly sorry for whatever the idiot has said to you earlier"

"_How can he call his higher authority an idiot?" _she thought, framing an impression that the raven haired guy was not even giving anyone the respect they deserve.

"You're an idiot, dim wit!" Natsu retorted back.

"After what you've done you still dare to speak back. Wanna fight flame brain?" Gray called for a fight.

"Trying to make me look bad in front of Lucy huh? Even then, I'm not going to stand back," the pinkette took a fighting stance.

They were ready with their first attacks when Lucy's loud mouth stopped them.

"Stop you two! This isn't an arena and you're obviously not Gladiators! I'm not going to listen to anything, more to bearing you both idiots in my home unless and until my door is fixed! Now get lost!" She spat everything that came in her mind. The two guys shook their head and walked out slowly.

"How did you chose a second Erza of all to marry?" the ravenhead asked.

"I hadn't known it before. But now, I've got no choice," the other answered.

Within few minutes of their leaving, four carpenters came and fixed the door. A minute later, some strange people came in without permission and fixed any repairs that might have in her home. Everything happened in a blink of an eye that Lucy really didn't know what to make of that. Soon after the repairs were done and the repairmen left, the two CEOs made their appearance. Wanting to thank the two CEOs, she put a smile on her face. Little did she know that all they were going to ever leave her with was a frown….

"Arigatou! Now tell me what can I do for you guys?" Lucy spoke in her usual chirpy tone.

"You can sure do one thing," Lucy's ears perked up at Natsu's comment. She just hoped he doesn't return to square one. Gray butted in and clasped one of his hands on the pinkette's mouth.

"That is appear for the interview," he said in a hurry. Not letting go of his dear 'friend', Gray continued.

"You see, you didn't specifically apply to the Dragneel Corps. Instead, you applied for a post in the Fairytail Corp., which is an alliance formed between the Dragneels, Marvells, Redfoxs and Dreyars. So, in order to qualify the interview, you have to appear before the other two CEOs too. I mean, Wendy Marvell and Gajeel Redfox. They're still waiting for you. After you qualify, you can get a job there," Gray explained. Lucy paid her full attention to what he was saying with a serious expression.

"Thank you," She said in a chirpy tone. The raven haired guy smiled at it thinking he succeeded in his mission, though he wasn't aware that he only heard half of her answer.

"But no thank you" she said completing her incompletely complete statement. "I'm not interested"

"What?!" Gray's jaw dropped at her. He was sure she could make it through the interview. Working at Fairytail Corporation was like a dream come true for any one. How she was denying it was out of his scope of thinking.

"Why?! We could work together and be together then," Natsu whined in the most childish way.

"Precisely! You took the words out of my mouth. Listen Dragneel, it is because I have to work with you that I'm giving up on my biggest dream too! I hate you!" She said in a despising tone.

Natsu's aura grew darker. Even Gray and Lucy could feel the darkness of it. Whether it was the depression of being rejected, Lucy wasn't sure. However, she didn't have a very good feeling about that.

"Gray, please leave us alone for some time and lock the door from outside," he said in a deep stern voice. Gray who was ready to fight with the guy who ordered him now any moment earlier only nodded. Giving her a pitiful look, he left without saying a word.

"Gray?" she mumbled before drifting her eyes over to the pink haired guy who was now closing the distance between them.

"Oi, what are you going to do? Stay away from me," Lucy tried to sound courageous, though she already lost her hopes in her heart. With his every step forward, she took a step backward until she realised that there was no room further to move backwards as her back hit the wall. No sooner did this happen, the CEO pinned her to the wall, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. Lucy closed her eyes with fear, not wanting to look into his eyes or feel his presence. However, she could still feel his presence, even with her eyes closed.

She felt her right cheek was cupped with his hand. His warm breath only made her heart get more flustered.

"Open your eyes, Luce," he said in a low growl. She opened them at once, afraid of what might happen if she doesn't. Little did she know that she'll lose herself in those onyx eyes of his.

"Do you hate me that much that you can't even bear my presence?" he asked, his expression remained fierce. Their faces were so close that they were breathing in and breathing out the same air.

"Huh?" she wasn't paying a proper attention to him.

"Do you hate me so much that you're giving up on your dream so you could stay away from me? Tell me, I want to know!" he asked, annoyed. Lucy was surprised. So, all he was concerned was that she was giving up on her dream.

"Don't do that! If you want, I'll quit," he said. Lucy's eyes watered at his concern.

"Natsu?" She thought in her mind. He actually seems to be a fine guy.

"Giving up on your dream will make you really sad… And I don't want to see you sad, Luce," he said in a genuine tone.

She was about to retort back when he finished something which he wished he never said.

"Then you can work. We'll get married and everything will be happy!" he gave his goofy grin.

"Jerk!" she stomped on the foot. "Can't you get that off your mind?!"

He jumped back a little but didn't let her go.

"I still refuse," she answered, her hands reaching to his chest to hold him at some distance. "You don't even have to leave your job. Everything would be normal. Sounds better, ne?"

"But…. But…" he said, surprised that his words had no effect.

"I know even you agree. So, let go of me and get out of my house," she shouted, making him close his ears.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid you can't do that." He said, trying to play along with her. She was a hard nut to crack so he had no choice but to use the ultimate weapon that is…

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"You saw all the repairmen fixing your house right?" he asked, receiving a nod from her side.

"Well, they're from famous companies and the bill amounted to some lot in millions which might give you a heart attack if you would hear to. So, here's the deal. Get a job at my company or pay me the amount I invested on you," he said with a smug smile that Lucy felt like smacking his face. She might have gladly done if her hands weren't busy in keeping distance between them.

"What the-? Now you're blackmailing me? Seriously, Dragneel, what can I do?!" she let out a sigh in frustration. She began considering the two options.

"Yes, I remember we have another option for you too. The third option," he said. Lucy's eyes lighted up at the mention of it. Anything other than the first two will do for her.

"What is it?" She asked ever so excited.

"Be my wife…." There goes her world crashing to square one.

"Accept it Luce. You've reached the point of no escape," he said while wondering what hell the blonde will be choosing now. Either way the result was going to be the same.

* * *

**So, is it getting any better? Worse than before? Anything which is on your mind please let me know…. Reviews are quite inspiring you see…**

**Btw, I'm currently working on the next chapter of "A fight for the Kingdom" if anyone's out there waiting for an update on it. **

**Thanks for reading minna! **

**Bye for now! **


	3. Date?

**I seem to be on a hype for this story... Can't help when I want to write it so badly. But I'm also working on my other ones. For now, you guys go ahead and enjoy this one.**

**Note:- Starting from this chapter, I hope this story leaves questions in your mind...**

**Thanks for all your reviews and faves minna! Very much appreciated and that made me write even faster!  
**

* * *

**Be my wife**

**Chapter-3**

**Date?**

* * *

_Well, their relation was not all bad. In fact, the fact that the two went on a __**date **__on their third meeting surprised everyone they knew…. Everyone…. Including them…._

"Why did I even meet him?" she sighed.

She was currently waiting outside the office of Gajeel Redfox for the interview. After hearing the third option which the pink haired guy mentioned, she decided to take her thoughts back and settle with the first one. Out of paying those millions, working in his company and marrying that crazy guy, it was best that thing she could opt for.

"Lucy Heartfilia," she grunted at her name being called. She now hated this dream of hers to get her into all this trouble. The personal assistant as she supposed signalled her to come in. The blonde clutched her files. Putting upon the best smile she could, she went in.

She greeted the scary looking guy and handed over her files to him. He seemed to scan every detail of her certificates with the same scowl which didn't leave his face from the start.

"So, bunny girl…" he started.

"_Bunny girl?"_ she froze. _"How in the world could he call her as such?"_

"You did win a fancy dress competition for being dressed like a bunny girl, right?" he cocked an eyebrow, anticipating the blonde's thought.

"_What?! How did that certificate get into these?!" _she mentally screamed. Trying not to let her smile falter, she nodded, sweat dropping in the process.

"You seem very clever and smart taking all your certificates into account," the black haired guy said, appreciating her talent. Now this was something positive. Lucy's hopes began building up.

"However…" the joint CEO disturbed her happiness with this 'but'.

"Gihe," he laughed, "I can't give you a job in my company"

"What?!" she became white. "W-Why? I mean why I will not get a job when I'm all qualified."

She demanded an answer.

"That's because your Salamander's girl…" he answered, giving her file back to her.

Lucy clenched her fist before heading out.

~0~

"You're supposed to work with Natsu, not me. I can't take you," the blonde haired CEO replied, busying himself with his work. Lucy's bit her lip as she held her file close to herself and made her way to her last hope, Wendy Marvell.

She hesitated at first, standing out the door. She looked sideways, hoping to find someone who could direct her but only got the glimpse of the man she never wanted to see again in her life through the glass window. Unfortunately, she was stuck in his office. He was frowning over something. Then, Gray was seen, sort of like wearing a sad expression. The pinkette shouted something but Gray didn't fight back. He patted the guy and left. The pinkette smacked his head onto his desk.

"May I come in?" Lucy asked as politely as possible.

"Yes you may," a sweet voice responded. The blonde stepped in only to witness a girl, much younger than herself to be seated on the CEO's chair. Her mouth fell agape. How is it even possible?

"_She's so young?!" _she thought. Seeing the blonde to be lost in her own world of thoughts, the blue haired CEO smiled wider at her.

"Don't think too much, Lucy-san. I'm only twenty, three years younger than Natsu-san and you," the blunette said. Lucy gulped. The people in this industry seemed really weird to her eyes now. How the heck did they find out what she was thinking?

She handed over the files to the young CEO who politely refused.

"I don't need them to know how good you are…" She said, the smile never leaving her face.

"_She's perfect! She fits the description perfectly,"_ the blunette thought to herself.

"Please… Please do not dismiss me. I need to get a job. Please give me this job," Lucy said, tears filling her eyes. She bowed in front of the girl, regardless of her age.

"Lucy-san?" the blunette got up, panicking. "Don't say such things! You don't have to beg. You sure will get a job. I mean you already got it but under Natsu-san."

"Ugh…" Lucy got frustrated as she clutched her file and reached for the door knob.

Why was fate turning against her wishes? She didn't want to marry… not him… nor anyone? Why don't people understand such a simple thing?

"Lucy-san… Please… please agree to Natsu-san's proposal," That was all the blonde heard before heading out. Her mind was so full with anger that she couldn't take in the words that the young girl was saying. So, the next words that came out of her mouth remained inaudible to the blonde and that were "He needs you…"

~0~

"Mr. Dragneel!" Lucy shouted as she barged into the guy's cabin without any permission. The said guy didn't respond, rather to raising his head with a stupid grin and greet her. She slammed her fists onto the guy's table but no response. Was he sleeping?

She checked but to no avail could she see his face.

"Dragneel!" she whined when she realised that none of her shouts were working on him.

"What?!" he woke up all of a sudden.

"_So, he did sleep?" _She wanted to scream at him for whatever he's done but decided against it when she saw his face. It was somehow sad, though his lips were lifted up in a grin. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" she asked, stirring the question. She pulled a chair near him and sat on that, facing him.

"Nothing. I'm absolutely fine," he covered up with a grin which did not work well.

"No, you're hiding something," she said with a suspicious look. He frowned. Why wouldn't she buy his reason?

"Something is wrong ever since you got that phone call…" she said, remembering the things she saw through the glass window. He stiffened at its mention.

"H-How d-do you know?" he stuttered.

"I saw when I waiting for the interview with Wendy. What was it about? You looked too pale after that. Even Gray-"

"It was nothing…" he stopped her in mid tracks. "And all is fine…"

"I know and I know you know that you're not fine, Dragneel. Tell me… is it something that I could help with?" she asked, concern flashed in her eyes.

"It's something only you can help me with, Lucy" he said, making her flinch. This was so not going back to what she feared.

"Marry me", he asked, his voice serious and not playful.

"Not again. Why do you keep asking that? Can't we talk about something else? Like…" her eyes began sparkling and this was not a good sign.

"Get changed Dragneel! We're going out!" she declared.

"Don't you think it's so sudden? I mean, just a moment ago you refused my offer to marry me and now you've declared openly that we'll be going out. You sure are weird Luigi!" he questioned.

The blonde turned red at his statement.

"What the he- Don't get it wrong! I meant only to hang out. It's not what you think! You pervert! And my name's Lucy!" she shouted, embarrassed. Her heartbeat quickened as he drew his face closer to hers.

"As you say…" he said before getting up from his seat. He smiled as he extended his hand out to the flustered girl who hesitantly took it.

"Let's go on our first date!" he declared and before she could retort he dragged her out.

~0~

"_I'm having even less time to get her to marry me now! I hope she agrees soon"_ Gray laid his back on his chair as he reflected on his friend's word earlier time. His friend always gets so frustrated after that phone call. It was even lucky that he found her in an interview or he was even worse, trying to search for the blonde haired girl.

His thoughts were still on when he saw a flash of yellow and pink pass by his window. He smiled at the sight of that.

"Looks like they're getting along well… Though you don't want to drag her into this mess, it would be best for you if she does agree," he said to no one in particular, probably knowing that no one was there to hear his words except for God, maybe and he hoped God might hear his words and make his frenemy's life better.

~0~

"Now why am I the one paying the bills?" the blonde sighed.

"Well, you asked me out on a date even though it should be the other way round…" the pinkette said with his mouth stuffed with ramen.

"It is not a date you baka!" she muttered, annoyed. He was eating like a pig. That may well be an understatement as well.

"As you say… You chose a nice place for our first date. I want you to help me chose a nice place too for our surprise second date," he said, concentrating on his food. They stopped at a shopping mall in between, got changed into casual clothes and went into an expensive restaurant.

"Baka, how will it be a surprise if you tell me," she mumbled, not even thinking before she said it.

He grin only grew wider.

"So, you agree this is our first date?" he smirked.

"Wha-? When did I say that? I have no memory…" she laughed sheepishly, trying to suppress the heat that kept on reaching her cheeks.

"I take that as a yes," he said, stuffing some chicken into his mouth.

She looked away from him, sulking. It was impossible with this guy.

"Ah, Lucy! I didn't ask you. So how did your interviews go? Did you make it through?" He smirked again, infuriating the blonde further.

"Damn you, Dragneel!" she cursed, "Why are you doing all of this?"

She tried but couldn't get mad at him.

"Why? To get you," he answered.

"I give up," she raised her hands in defeat.

"That only means one thing…" he chuckled, knowing the blonde was going to think about the same old cliché he was going to say. "Treat me more"

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you like it? Have any questions? If so, do leave them. Thrilled to know that! Leave a review if you would...**

**Honto ni Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Sting?

**Onto next part! Hope you'll like it!**

**To mention a few changes I've made. No need to reread the story, only I changed ages a little. As you know, I'm writing a little of the present story in the start and the rest is a mere flashback. I realised Natsu and Lucy would be over 30 years and that would make them too old! So, The present story will take place after 3 years of the past. Also, the age of Lucy and Natsu is 23 in the flash back and 26 at present. **

**I think that sounds better!**

**The usual disclaimer is applied!**

* * *

**Be my wife**

**Chapter-4**

**Sting?**

_The atmosphere around them was getting tenser. Somebody had to break that tension or it will drown the both of them. Either of them had to so he took the initiative._

"_How is Sting?" he asked with a monotonous voice._

_The blonde immediately choked on her coffee. After 3 years, that is the first thing he says? A pain flashed through her eyes which went unnoticed as her companion closed his eyes waiting for her answer. Regaining her composure, she replied, "He's fine"_

_They reverted back to the silence they were previously sitting in. Maybe, having nothing said was better._

"Lucy! Let's go to the amusement park!" the guy exclaimed in excitement, making the blonde sweat drop. What was he- A CEO Of the leading company or a 3 year old child?

"No!" she replied. She had to go back to her apartment, it already being late.

"Lucy, Please~~~" he whined, making his eyes big and sparkling with enthusiasm. She tried to look away but couldn't seem to avoid those puppy dog eyes of her 'yet to be' boss.

"Fine! But only for an hour and after that I'm leaving," she stomped her feet inside while he followed her with a "Yay!"

Natsu dragged her to various rides, most of them churning her insides out. He wouldn't even give her break in between two of the rides. Eating cotton candy, having a drink, jumping in joy and excitement upon seeing a new ride, shouting during the ride- Lucy felt like she was babysitting a spoilt brat.

"Let's go in" he said, standing in front of the Haunted house. The mere sight of the attraction sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

"You go, I think I'll pass," she said, trying to walk away. Natsu however grabbed by her hand into the attraction. The moment she stepped in she ran away, screaming in fear.

"Lucy!" he ran after her, whining that she didn't come with him. Regardless of his rants, she only came to a halt when the spooky attraction was out of sight and that happened to be the scariest thing in his life for Natsu, apart from Erza, of course and recently, Lucy.

"So, this is the last one," Lucy said, standing in front of the roller coaster. Natsu paled upon seeing the gigantic ride. For unknown reasons, he just couldn't stand the thought of them.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, seeing the shaking mage.

"Lucy, come with me!" he said without a second thought, dragging her away from his death.

"Wha-? Wait!" she shouted but that never happened. All she could feel was the CEO dragging her off to some place far away.

"Phew!" he sighed heavily. His hands fell on his knees. His breath that fastened seemed to gradually slow down. He looked over to steal a glance at the blonde who was on the ground, panting. Who wouldn't after a long run, long enough to get his nightmare out of the sight?

He watched her trying to catch her breath. It wasn't too well lit spot in the amusement park, the place they were in. He had only the moonlight to deal with. It seemed enough though. The way it shone her pale skin made her look angelic. A smile graced his lips as he took in the beauty he got to spend the time with.

He offered her his hand to stand up on her feet which she gladly took. He pulled her up, making her slightly bump into him. Draping an arm over her waist, he grazed into her eyes that held a small smile people could die for.

"Hmmm…" a grin broke on her face. "So, Dragneel is afraid of the roller coaster"

He paled again.

"What are you talking about?" he retorted, acting innocent. Only a limited people knew this. He had to congratulate her on joining the list of those who knew his little secret.

"Don't play smart Dragneel! Although it is me who is smarter here…" she spoke in a casual tone.

"Look who's speaking! I'm not afraid of anything, mind you!" he snorted, making her giggle more.

"Then maybe you want a ride there?" she tried to force him to move but he held her back. She struggle a little but he didn't budge. It was obvious he was going to win because he trapped her between his arms. It was worth a try though.

"See? You're afraid of them!" she said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not!" he retorted, glad it was dark and Lucy could possibly not see the tint of red his face took on due to embarrassment.

"Ha ha!" she laughed. Her laughter rang like music to his ears.

"Natsu is afraid of rollercoaster! Natsu is afraid of rollercoaster!" she teased but the guy only smiled at her. He didn't retort or cut her or do anything. He just stood there listening to every word she said.

When she felt his gaze never leave her face, heat crept to her cheeks.

"W-What is it? You're acting strange!" she said, controlling the stutter her voice threatened to reveal.

"It's nothing. My name… it feels good to hear my name from your mouth," he blinked his eyes charmingly.

"Nani?" she wondered what he was talking about.

"You just said my name for the first time," he leaned in and whispered in her ears.

Blood shot up to her face, making it redder than before.

"No, I didn't," it was her turn to retort. He just chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Admit it, Luce…" he said, giving a little laugh. "I could picture a day when we'll get married. It would be soon…"

She was baffled about what the guy was talking.

"Somewhere deep down you know you're falling for me," he said, making the blonde flinch.

"No way!" she pushed him away, freeing herself from his trap.

"You are! I bet!" he snickered.

"I'm not!" she retorted. _That cannot happen._

"You're just in denial. One day when you wake up in morning, you'll realise that you are wrong all the time," he said, mocking her.

"No! I can't!" she screamed.

The pinkette rose his eyebrows in confusion. _What does she mean? _

"I…I… I can't love you," she stuttered, hugging herself. Her body was trembling in fear. "I won't be able to…"

Her eyes were closed, not wanting to agree with this guy who was so optimistic about everything. She can't possibly give him any love. How can she marry him and spoil his life?

She felt warm hands embrace her. He nuzzled his head into her blonde hair. A smile formed on his face.

"You don't have to love me to marry me," he said. Lucy's eyes opened wide. What does he mean? She doesn't get it. No, she doesn't want to.

She pushed him away from her; tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"No! You don't understand!" she screamed as she ran away from the very spot she was standing a minute before.

"Lucy!" he called her but she didn't turn back to even look at him. Pained, he ran after her, hoping he didn't say anything that hurt her.

~0~

There was huge traffic jam and the Eucliffe heir was stuck in it. It was really rare for him to be seen in Magnolia of all places. Their territory was different and if it was not for a business deal he was sent for, he wouldn't have wanted to come to this place.

Resting his elbow on the car's window and his head on his hand, he began humming a happy tune. Their company was going to sign a deal with the Fairytail – That would earn a lot of profit for both of them. These two have been rivals for a long time when his company or more to say, allied companies under the name of Sabertooth, were under the Presidentship of Jiemma. After his passing away and after his daughter leaving the company, the authority fell into the hands of Rogue, his friend and him. This deal they were going to sign was important to mend their spoilt relationship with the Fairies.

The blonde Eucliffe heir looked outside taking the view of the outside people when a flash of blonde caught his attention. His eyes widened as never before.

"No way! That couldn't be…" he gulped the ball that was forming in his throat. It's been so long that he's seen her.

He flung the car door open, ordering his driver to get back to the inn and assuring him that he has some work before he returns to the assigned inn. He ran after the blonde, hoping he didn't lose sight of her. Sweat trickled down his face. His eyes haven't shrunk in size ever since he got a glimpse of her.

"Lucy! Lucy!" he shouted, as he felt he was nearing her. His shouts didn't catch her attention. She continued to run till she made it out of the city and into a plain around it. She slumped onto the grass, her hands rising to hide her face in them.

He was bewildered. What happened? He didn't know. He didn't want to either. He placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to catch her attention at least then. This worked or so it seemed.

When she turned to look at him, all he could see was her tear stricken face and tear flooded eyes.

"Lucy?"

~0~

The blonde slumped on the ground. The cold wind hit her body wanting it to crave for some warmth. She couldn't believe what that jerk was saying. Doesn't he know love is what is necessary in a marriage? She couldn't marry him without loving him. Rather, she couldn't love him first than to marry him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She so hoped it was not the Dragneel heir. She turned her head to answer whosoever it was. She had to answer him no matter how much she hated to think about it.

"Lucy?" the voice called. It was different from the pinkette's with whom she spent her whole day with. It was something familiar… someone she's known for a long time.

She opened her eyes wider taking in the moon light that is reflected off the other person's face. Blonde hair like hers, a scar on his face- She didn't require more details to know who this person was.

"Sting-kun?" Her hands closed her mouth shut. More tears erupted from those brown orbs.

The said guy nodded, pulling her into an embrace.

"Shhh…. It's alright now. I don't know what happened but now that I'm here, everything will be fine," he whispered. The poor girl clutched onto his shirt as she released more of her tears.

He gently brushed his hand through her hair.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Lucy. I promise you," he said, smiling gently.

~0~

Natsu saw some blonde haired person run after Lucy. Determination showed in his eyes as he wanted to eliminate whosoever he was if he was planning on hurting the blonde haired girl.

"I'm coming Lucy!" he muttered to himself, increasing his speed.

However, what he saw upon reaching the end of his chase left him shaken to his soul- The blonde haired guy hugged her while she was hugging him back. She was crying in his arms.

He clenched his fist tighter upon the sight. Various pessimistic thought entered his brain among which the prominent were:

"_Could it be possible that… she loves this guy? Is it why she said she cannot love me? Can I never get her?"_

**Is it going good? What do you think about this story? Let me know! You can leave your comments, opinions and suggestions in the box below or just pm me. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Bye for now!**


	5. Fingers crossed

**So, here we are folks with the new chapter of "Be my wife"**

* * *

_**Previously on Be my wife…. **_

_**Natsu is pushy on getting married to Lucy. Lucy and he go on a supposed 'date' according to him and he ends up upsetting her. While trying to search for her, he finds her hugging someone… To be more precise and unknown to him yet, it is Sting Eucliffe. What turn is this story going to take from now?**_

* * *

**Just felt like doing this strange TV show kind of announcement of what previously happened. Guess what I've gone really crazy after writing this chapter. Thanks for your heart warming reviews and faves and follows! They're making this story go at an express speed. Never felt better and happy! Thank you all for making my day! minty30, Thank you for your review! I'm really glad you liked it. Lady Shisou, thank you for the compliment. More NaLu fluffiness up ahead right from this chapter!(though this chapter contains only a little). SkyMadien1, this is a NaLu. So it will end as one. Don't you worry! **

**I read everyone's reviews and I feel so happy. I really want to reply to all of them. Typing them here takes too much of space. Besides, I'm having serious time trouble now. I'm afraid I'm going to get busy again. So, I'll just tell you one thing- I love you guys! Now move on, I'm speaking too much today! Too very emotional- this fic completed 30 reviews! (wiping a tear). I'm enjoying writing this story! **

**The usual disclaimer applied.**

**So, without further ado, let me present you the revealing and concealing fifth chapter of "Be my wife"! Keep your fingers crossed!**

* * *

**Be my wife**

**Chapter-5**

**Fingers crossed**

* * *

"_I'm leaving now. I've got work," the blonde stood up. Her companion's eyes widened a bit. _

"_Luce, could you not wait for a sec?" he asked, desperately._

"_If all you want to be is silent, it's better we're away right?" she said in a low voice, "Besides, I'll have to go to my job. My boss is strict" _

"_I can understand," his face lost the glow if it had any earlier. The ends of his lips tried to lift up assuring her that everything is fine but she could see through it. She had known him too well for him to keep up his act. "Could you not consider staying for a few minutes more?" _

"_I'm afraid I can't ," she replied, turning her back on him and took a two steps towards the door._

"_However, since tomorrow is a Saturday you may expect to meet me here at the same time" Having said that, she made her way to the door._

_Once she was out of the café they were sitting in, her feet didn't stop but leapt to her apartment. She banged the door close and fell to the ground. She hugged her legs and released the tears she had been holding for a long time. _

"_I'm really sorry Natsu. I couldn't stay a minute more. If I had, I would've broken down and didn't want you to comfort me or shower more love on me. Gomen ne," she said between her sobs. _

_How she wished they could be together like old days… She knew better though. It's dangerous to be together…_

"That's acceptable, Lucy. You have any idea how much pain you gave me. Everyone was searching for you like mad. They were worried about you and they still are. How can you leave us all like that?! Rogue might be lenient but I'm completely mad!" the Eucliffe heir shouted at the blonde. She avoided his gaze finding the ground more interesting.

"Speak up, Lucy! You cannot stand silent when I'm going all insane here" he shouted again receiving no response from his companion. Silence fell upon the two people who were currently in her apartment.

"Sting-kun, I-I- I…" the blonde decided to speak up at last. However, the other blonde figured as much.

"Don't tell me…." He muttered. His eyes were wide at the realisation.

Figuring out the other blonde has realised her reasons, she merely nodded her head in approval of his thoughts.

"That's right, Sting-kun," she replied.

~0~

The phone was ringing yet he paid no heed to it. He was so taken aback by what he saw at the plains that nothing was ringing in his mind. Why was he so affected? He just needed her help and that's all. He can't get possessive of her. If she doesn't want him, he would be more than glad to give her to the guy she likes but why did he want to beat the crap out of that blonde guy who was hugging her at that time?

He stopped in his tracks, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist tighter. Why was he so annoyed?

"Are you done with your stuff, hothead?" a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ice freak, what are you doing here?" he gritted his teeth tighter. He clearly was in no mood to talk to his Deputy CEO.

"What were you thinking not lifting the calls? It is a big city you know? Anyways, It's an emergency. Get in quick. We have very less time," Gray's tone caught him off guard. His voice held a hidden sadness which caused great fear in the Dragneel heir.

"Is he alright?" he asked, worried and walking to the car.

"For now, he is but can't say what will happen later," Gray replied, asking the driver to take them as soon as possible to their destination.

Natsu sat with his fingers crossed, hoping everything would turn out to be good.

~0~

"Lucy, you can't be punishing yourself for something you have not done!" Sting cried out in disbelief.

"But it was my fault, Sting-kun? Who would help her then? She has no one left now. Who would take care of her?" she reasoned with him.

"First thing, it was not your fault. So, stop blaming yourself. Second, She not your sole responsibility Lucy. They've never done a single thing for you. Just came to you guys when your family was prospering… They were only being friendly with you for your money," Sting said in a fierce tone.

"No… that's not true… you're wrong Sting-kun… She loved me from the depths of her heart. Maybe her family was but she was still like my sister. She was my Michelle. I have to take care of her because I'm her big sister," she cried. Unknown to her, tears rolled down her cheeks, making the blonde male to embrace her. He knew said some wrong things in all his frustration of not being able to find the blonde girl he knew for a long time. He shouldn't have said them, knowing it would hurt her but he spat the very thought in his mind, letting anger get the better of him.

"Gomen ne, Lucy," he whispered as he stroked her hair. "Don't worry I'll help you from now on,"

~0~

"Hurry up, Natsu," Gray said, running ahead of the pinkette.

"Where did they take him to?" Natsu asked, clearly remembering the room to be on the first floor when he last visited the day before.

"To the ICU. His condition worsened ever since the phone call this morning," Gray replied, trying to maintain the stoic expression on his face.

"Why didn't you give me this news earlier, baka?!" Natsu gave an exasperated shout.

"Says the guy who didn't answer my phone calls!" Gray mocked. This really wasn't any time for teasing.

"_Stay strong…" _ Natsu thought as he fastened his pace, "_Igneel…"_

~0~

"Accept my offer, Lucy. It will be great. We both can be together again," the blonde haired heir smiled at his companion.

"No, Sting-kun," she denied his offer. "That is not right"

"What is not right, Lucy?! She is my responsibility too," he retorted, returning to his mad self again.

"She maybe. But it was my fault that she ended up in this condition. So, I'll be the one to repay and make up for it…" she replied in a stern voice.

"After all you've done, they still don't appreciate your efforts Lucy. Why do you keep trying?" he asked his eyes livid with sorrow.

"I love her, Sting-kun. She was the only one who believed in me and supported me. She was the only sibling figure I had. How can I leave her when she needs me now? That's not right! That's so not right!" she yelled back. The neighbours would come anytime shouting into her apartment to tell them to lower their voices.

"As if I don't! But I love you and care about you too, Lucy. You don't have to overwork yourself. Come to me. I'll solve all your problems…."he offered his hand which the blonde smacked away.

"I told you Sting-kun. I'm going to handle this all by myself. I don't need your help…" she said, her forehead forming wrinkles.

"And how would you do that without a job?" sarcasm was evident in his tone. Lucy's eyes widened. How was she supposed to answer him? She definitely needs a job to meet the bill of the hospital. Defying Natsu, she can't get any job. Natsu wouldn't give her any job unless she marries him. What kind of fix she fell into?

Sting figured out as much that the blonde didn't have a job. He just wants to help her. He can do that to. If only she can accept his offer….

"I can't Sting-kun…" she replied, much to Sting's dismay, "I don't want to take advantage of you"

"You're a stubborn one," He let out a sigh. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he reached for the door.

"I'm going to stay in this city for three days," he said, giving her an annoyed look, "I'm giving you three days. If you find a job in these three days, I'll pardon you and not get in your way"

She cheered a little.

"However…" he paused, glaring at her, "if you fail, I'll be taking you with me and that's final! I'm not going to listen to any silly reason of yours. You know well of how much stubborn I can get"

Without her consent, her head nodded in approval.

"That's good," he said, going out of the apartment.

"Wait! I didn't- Oh, how did I agree to this?! Natsu, you idiot!" she cursed. This wasn't turning out as she hoped it would.

As if on cue, her phone began ringing. She looked at the caller id but it was a new number. She mumbled a "hello", annoyance still lingering in her voice.

"Lucy" She knew this voice. It was-

"Gray?" her eyes widened at why the deputy CEO would call her at this time of the night. She just hoped it was not to beg for his CEO's proposal to her.

"Lucy, Where are you?… Please come to the Magnolia City hospital. Come soon!" he said in an alarming tone.

"I'm at home. What's the matter? Is Natsu alright?" she asked worried. She completely forgot about the pinkette with whom she spent the evening. She hoped he didn't meet with any accident,

"N-Natsu…" Gray stuttered, worrying her even more. "Never mind, I'm sending a car so get into it and come as fast as possible"

"I'm coming right away," she ended the call with this, her hands folded in prayer. "Please see that nothing happens to Natsu"

With her fingers crossed, she went downstairs and waited for the car Gray sent to pick her up.

~0~

"Gray!" a sweet voice snapped the Deputy CEO out of his thoughts. A smile spread across his face as soon as he got a glimpse of her.

"You're on time. Come, Lucy. Hurry up!" he said, a kind of happiness was evident in his tone.

"How is Natsu? Is he fine? Did anything happen to him? I shouldn't have left him alone. Why don't you answer me, Gray?" she kept on popping questions to the poor guy who was running in front.

"Well.. Natsu is…" he muttered. He didn't quite know how to reveal the situation to her.

"Natsu is what?!" The blonde stopped in her tracks. Her eyes became wet as the fear that something might have happened to the pinkette hit her.

"Natsu… He is al-" he came to a halt too. To say his frenemy was fine was wrong. He was anything but fine. To say he was worse would only worry the blonde more.

"I am what ice freak?" a deep voice cut his sentence before completion. A sigh escaped the blonde's mouth and a smile graced her lips.

"I was just saying that you were fine, flamebrain," Gray retorted, "Isn't that right Lucy?"

He shot a look to her, bringing her some attention from the Dragneel heir.

"Oh, Lucy… what are you doing here? It's so late in the night. Did this idiot do anything?" Lucy's sweat-dropped at his comment. She must say she was surprised by the tone Natsu used more than the comment itself. He was using a formal tone and had never spoken as mature as of now. Was something really wrong? But he seemed perfectly alright. Then what was it?

"Pardon me," Natsu gave a sheepish grin which Lucy spotted as not the one he usually gives. His usual ones are whole hearted not like this fake one he posed now. "I have some bills to attend to. I'll just make a call and come back to attend to you,"

With his said, Natsu left out for some fresh air. Lucy watched with her jaw dropped. Was it really Natsu she heard talking or was it his elder twin brother?

"Don't worry. It is Natsu…" Gray replied. Lucy wondered how he read her mind.

"What the heck, Gray? You gave me a heart attack! I thought something happened to that idiot. I would've never forgiven myself if it did," she looked away, trying to hide the tint of pink that appeared on her cheeks.

Gray didn't retort or answer her. He grabbed her hand and took her with him.

"I know you noticed it. Don't you think something happened to him?" he gave her a weird smile. She nodded before asking her next question.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" he said before stopping before the glass doors with the letters "ICU" written in red paint and a font size of about 90.

"Who is there?" Her heart began beating fast. She wouldn't want to know but her curiosity got the better of her. She peeped through the glass doors to find a man with red hair lying on the white hospital bed. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. His body had so many wires running over him. A pin injected the glucose into his body through a vein on his hand. The doctors scurried here and there, nearly 5 of them working, walking in and out.

"Who is he?" Lucy asked, wondering who the celebrity might be.

"I'm surprised you still couldn't make out. I thought you were smarter than this, Lucy," she blinked her eyes taking in his insult. Didn't bother scorning or showing her anger in any manner because she had more important things on her hand at the moment.

"That's right!" she exclaimed, fitting all pieces of the imaginary jigsaw puzzle, "Could he be…?"

"Yes, he's Natsu's father. Igneel Dragneel, the owner of the Dragneel Corps." He replied. "And it was also because of him that Natsu was so pushy on marrying you. That was what we can call his last wish so far… to see his son happy and married. This marriage is really important"

Lucy was dumbstruck. She had never tried to see the other side of the coin. How was Natsu so strong and smiling all this time?

~0~

"I'm really sorry you had to know about the circumstances in this situation but-" Gray apologised after answering some of her questions.

"Natsu" she said with a sad yet angry face, "Where is he?"

~0~

The Salamander, as he was known, was sitting in a park nearby the hospital. He never thought he could see a day like this. His father has asked him only one small wish and he couldn't even fulfil that for him. He was brought back from his train of thoughts by a sweet and sad voice which he hoped wouldn't hear from, not at least now.

"Natsu…" she chirped, her skin was shining the same way as before under the full moon.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, I just finished it and was about to come back-" he said in a panicky tone but calmed down once he saw the blonde sit beside him and placed her hand over his.

"You can stop it." She said; her voice seemed pained. "You know you need not to wear your mask even in front of me. Gray told me everything,"

"What?! That cheat! I'm so gonna fire him tomorrow," he knitted his eyebrows and tightened his fist.

"You're not going to divert the topic here. We're talking about something important" she snapped. The 23 year old CEO stopped his words from trying to transform the mood. When Lucy could clearly see through it, there was no point.

"How can you be so strong? How can you not cry? Did you never feel like tearing up?!" she was yelling at him. She didn't know the precise reason why she was so pissed at him. She just was. He didn't tell her such an important piece of information.

She was still busy with her irked expression when the warm hands of her companion pulled her into him. Nuzzling his head into her blonde hair, he held her tight in his arms.

The blonde was beyond taken aback. How should she react? What was he doing? She told him to cry not hug her. Should she smack him? No, but that wasn't right again. Lucy was so in a dilemma when her arms wrapped around him and gently began stroking his hair on instinct.

"I'm sorry" These were the first words he's spoken after a few minutes of the embrace. Lucy was sure getting surprises. Why was he sorry now?

"People say 'It takes a strong heart to cry but it takes a stronger heart to tell why'. I wasn't strong enough, neither to cry nor to tell you why. I'm just a weakling here," he said. Lucy could sense the sorrow in his tone and found a ball forming in her own throat. However, she still didn't feel her hair wet. Maybe, he wasn't crying on the outside. On the inside, he was doing nothing but that.

"May be I should have told you earlier," he pulled a little away from her, gazing into her eyes and still close to her. "Then this would have saved me some time. I'm sorry to trouble you. I really am. I didn't want to drag you but I had no choice,"

He sounded so sincere that Lucy was beginning to tear up in his stead.

"Lucy," he called her. She swallowed the tears and responded to his call.

"Will you marry me? I'm begging you," he asked, his eyes desperate for an answer. She just found herself gaze into his onyx orbs for a good time. She didn't know how to answer his question.

"Forget it!" he said, turning his eyes away from her and sitting straight. He bent down and rested his face in his palms while his elbows used his lap as the table.

"I don't want to force you" He smiled a sad one.

"But seriously I thought getting a little senty would help," he mumbled, winking at her and hoping to lighten up the mood between them. He was sure he didn't want the answer as much as he wanted one.

"I will," she replied, determination crossing her face.

His ears perked up, hoping not to pick up something wrong.

"What did you say?" he asked in confirmation.

"I will be your wife until you get everything you deserve," she replied, looking at him with determined eyes.

* * *

_**Some things are revealed while more questions are popped. What does fate have in store for Natsu and Lucy? To know, Stay tuned for further updates on "Be my wife"**_

* * *

**Well, the last lines were giving the effect of a mysterious ending of some detective program. I like it that way. Oops! Before I forget, there was a small line that I used from Winx club, i.e. when Natsu quotes to Lucy, that belongs to the Ignio Straffi, not me. **

**Hope you all liked this extra long chapter! **

**Tell me how it is going to get me more pumped up and write more! You can convey your opinions, suggestions and comments through reviews or pm me about them. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Bye for now!**_**  
**_


	6. The girl who married him

**More NaLu! More NaLu! Yep, this chapter has more NaLu in it compared to the rest.**

**I'm changing the rating to T. Don't worry, I don't write stuff like that. It will go in the same manner as the present story is going. However, I'm not convinced with K+. The rating of the story lies somewhere in between K+ and T. So, I'm just changing it for safety. That's all!**

**I'm too tired to say anything more. You guys enjoy this chapter!**

**The usual disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Be my wife**

**Chapter-6**

**The girl who married him**

* * *

_He opened the door to his mansion for the first time in three years. Dragging his feet gradually, he took in the beauty of the large mansion which was once his home, not that it wasn't now. The only difference lies in the fact that he doesn't live here now. _

"_Natsu-sama, we've been awaiting your arrival," a pink haired maid greeted him. _

_He nodded in approval of the greeting. _

"_Everything is in the same place as Hime left them. No one in the mansion has moved or broken any of the items," she said in a monotonous voice. Her head was still bowed down. _

"_Thank you Virgo. You may raise your head." He said, hating at the part of him being called 'sama' in the first place and being treated like a master of all._

_She faced him with that stoic face of hers, asking the usual blunt question she used to ask for even a job well done. "Will I be punished now?" _

_His sweat dropped. He wanted to shove her away when a voice beat him to it._

"_Some things don't change ne Natsu?" the said boy turned around to catch a glimpse of the person who was mocking him at present despite being very sure of to whom it belonged to. _

"_Gray?"_

"_Nice to see you in this mansion again flamehead" he said as he moved forward, dismissing the maid at the same time._

"_Trying to pick a fight with me already, ice prince" he muttered under his breath._

"_Things really don't change, ne?" he chuckled. "Some may be because people don't want them to,"_

"_Like this mansion" Gray stressed this part, making him sigh._

"_And some because people can't do anything to change them" Gray said, putting more stress on every word he pronounced "Like your love for her…"_

_There was silence. Natsu seemed to want to retort but was at loss of words. Lucy has always been a sensitive topic for him and he didn't appreciate much discussion on their relationship. You really wouldn't believe that he never allowed anyone to even bring up her name in the past three years. _

"_Lucy would be so happy to know that you love her so much. She'll jump in joy don't you think?" Gray said, walking past him. "Who would love her so much that he'd not enter his own house for three years?"_

_Natsu's face fell down, his mind clouded with the thoughts of a certain blonde who changed his life. _

"_Why Natsu? Why did you let her go?" Gray question, frown formed on his face. Only silence came as the answer to him though._

"_Why did you let her go? Did you not want her to stay?" he asked again. "Why did you do that to her? Did you not want her to stay with you?!"_

"_Yes!" he breathed in a deep breath and yelled, "I didn't want her to stay"_

_His voice echoed through the empty house. _

"_Really?" Gray blinked._

"_I really didn't want her to stay," Natsu replied, turning away from the deputy CEO. The guy had to force him to look at him by directing a punch to his face. _

"_Then why are your eyes wet? Have any answer?" he asked. _

"_None of your business" he walked away, upstairs leaving the raven head in daze._

"_You still love her don't you? Then why don't you get her back?" Gray muttered to himself, knowing no one would even bother to listen to him. Life's game was so strange._

* * *

"_**I will be your wife until you get everything you deserve," she replied, looking at him with determined eyes.**_

"No, it's alright," Natsu shifted his gaze to the ground.

"Why?" she asked, bewildered.

"You don't have to do this. It's fine. You- you can just act like my wife whenever my father wakes up. That would do. Yes, that would do," Natsu smiled at her.

"No, that won't do, Natsu," she said, his eyes darted to her figure again not able to comprehend the expression her features carried.

"Gray told me everything," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Everything… as to why you wanted to marry so soon. And I can say that just pretence wouldn't be sufficient. There is much more to it. To achieve what you exactly want, I will have to marry you,"

"I don't want what I want then!" he spat in a fierce tone. She grabbed him by the collar and gazed into his eyes, looking for any truth that possibly lied within his orbs.

"No, you want. Your mind can lie but your eyes cannot. Tell me, Natsu, don't you want to fulfil your father's last wish? Do you want to let him die with some pretence and a fake smile? For your sake, he's your father, Natsu! He'll find out soon. You cannot lie to him, not if you love him so much! He will be happy for you so that you wouldn't be sad but he'll regret inwardly that you're not happy. Is that what you want?! Is it really what you want?" she snapped at him, tears filling her eyes. She could see a horrified look on his face. He clearly didn't think about it too much. His eyes narrowed as the pain in his heart began to shoot out from them and grabbed her in an embrace, nuzzling his head into her blonde hair.

"Why are you doing this Lucy?" he asked.

"I have my own selfish reasons," she gave a kind of laugh. "I'm in dire need of money and that's why I wanted a job badly. You help me and I'll help you, sounds fair right?"

"It's still not fair," he replied, holding her tighter. "Still… not fair to you"

Lucy's heart began thumping at his words. He really was concerned about her. She shouldn't be taking advantage of him. But then, there's Sting's offer. No, she couldn't take it either. If she had to choose between both of them- it would be helping Natsu- he needs _her_ help more. Besides, she can afford all her expenditure that way, not having to rely on Sting.

"No, it's completely fair. Besides, don't you think I'm taking advantage of you?" there was a sad laughter jingling in her voice. He felt his shirt clench a little tighter than before.

"Arigatou, Lucy" he mouthed before pulling away a little and kissing her on her cheek.

"Jeez, if I'd know a little tear could do the trick, I would've cried a long time ago," Natsu ran a hand through his messed up hair, trying his best to lighten up the mood.

Lucy giggled, smacking the guy on his head. How strong is he exactly?

~0~

"Luce, are you sure about this?" he asked to confirm.

"Yes, there no turning back now, now that we've come this far" she affirmed her thought. She was dressed in a pretty white wedding gown while the CEO was wearing a white tuxedo. They grabbed whatever they could get at that time of night.

Standing outside the church, Natsu wanted her to reconsider the idea once again. Gray had already made the arrangements for the marriage, though he wasn't present there to take care of things. He stayed back to look after Igneel and inform them about his condition.

Natsu squeezed her hand a little. "Remember I'll always be there to help you out," he said, making the blonde smile.

"Yeah, right. I hope you remember my condition. Now shall we go in?" she asked, pulling him in.

A smile appeared on his face as he let himself being pulled into the church. How can she be so selfless? The only condition she imposed was to not ask why she wanted the money she said she required unless she willingly tells him. He would definitely give her some personal space and not pry in to her matters lest it should bother him. However, he couldn't deny the fact that her condition made him curious.

~0~

"Do you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"Yes, I do" Natsu replied.

"Do you Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel as your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked her in confirmation.

"Yes, I do" she replied.

"Does anyone have any objections to this marriage?" the priest looked around only to find the church empty. "Guess I should've skipped it knowing no one was there"

"Ah no. I'm there" a sweet voice called from the darkness of the guild. The source came into light revealing the twenty year old blue haired heiress to the Marvell fortune along with Gajeel and Laxus behind her.

"Do you have any objections?" the priest asked, raising his spectacles higher.

"uh… ah no! we came to extend our greetings," Wendy replied in her chirpy tone.

"Then, I declare you two husband and wife. Now you may kiss the bride" the priest finished the ritual.

Natsu leaned in closer to her, slowly claiming her lips. His father's last wish was now fulfilled.

~0~

"Gomen ne, Lucy-san, Natsu-san. We came as fast as possible learning the news from Gray-san. It wasn't possible to inform the others." Wendy chirped as she greeted the couple on their wedding. Natsu was currently receiving a hug from Laxus while Gajeel grunted and wished him.

"Don't you worry though, we've made all the arrangements necessary for the reception party tomorrow. Get some rest you two," she winked, making Lucy blush.

"It's late now. We should go," Laxus said, before directing the other two CEOs to the car they came in, leaving the couple in solace. Greeting for one last time, the trio left for their homes.

"Now what do we do?" Lucy sighed.

"Let's go check up on Igneel," Natsu replied, grabbing her hand and taking her to his car after her approval.

It was a silent drive, rather a little awkward, awkward because both of them didn't know how to start a conversation. After a few minutes of fidgeting, Natsu broke the silence with a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" she scoffed, not knowing the reason for his sudden chuckle.

"Nothing. It's just… we met two days ago and we're married already. I bet you didn't expect your wedding to be this way," he said, smiling to himself.

"You bet." She rested her head on her palm. Her elbow was on the car's window sill. "However, it is the best of what could've happened" She blurted that out unconsciously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ah… Never mind." She said, her cheeks were tinted with a pale shade of red.

He shrugged off and noticed how she was trailing her lips with her fingers. He didn't mind at first but that was until something hit his mind and he applied a sudden brake.

"Crap!" he muttered upon realisation.

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly, wondering if something was wrong.

"Lucy," he called for her attention to which she gladly paid some. "Don't tell me it's your first kiss?"

Lucy immediately looked away, finding the darkness of the exterior interesting. He got his answer. It indeed was her first kiss.

"Lucy, look at me," he asked but she refused saying it's not so big a matter. He cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. The blush on her face was quite evident. She stole her eyes from his gaze. His breath was getting closer and the distance between them was closing in. She completely closed her eyes, waiting for the impact on her lips but it never came. Instead, she felt him plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry" he said, a smile remaining on his face, "things had to turn up this way for you. You must have dreamed of such things in a more romantic fashion"

"I-it's nothing." She pulled away and looked down, "anyways, what's with you? We have to go to hospital and meet Gray , ne?"

She wanted the topic to be diverted which he gladly agreed to with a smile on the face.

"Sure"

~0~

Natsu and Lucy reached his, I mean, their home. Their visit to the hospital was unfruitful. There was no improvement in Igneel's condition. They stayed for the whole day until evening 3pm when Gray promised to inform them of the matters there and asked them to go home and rest a little for the party later on.

The moment Lucy stepped in she was grabbed by the maids. Natsu just watched in shock when a pink-haired maid bowed in front of him.

"Gomen, ne, Natsu-sama. We only have two hours left to get mistress ready for your reception. You too get some shower and freshen up," she replied, "These are Erza-san's orders"

Natsu freaked a little, hoping Lucy would be alright and left for his room.

~0~

To say the maids worked on her fast was an understatement. Within two hours, she was made to look so pretty that she herself never thought she ever look like this. She was wearing a light pink gown which had flowers on it and butterflies. Her hair was braided instead of the bun she liked, leaving two locks in the front to frame her face. She wore simple chain with a pink coloured locket shaped in the form of a heart and not to forget, her wedding ring on her left ring finger.

She sighed as she saw the guests filling in the place. She went outside into the balcony. How was she going to manage, though she assured Natsu?

She was in a dilemma when a sweet voice called her name.

"You might be Lucy, aren't you?" Lucy turned to her left from where she heard the voice call. It was already 6 pm and it was getting dark so she could barely note her features owing to the darkness of the surrounding. Lucy could however, figure the wide smile she had and the pale lavender dress she wore. Her hair was short and framed her face perfectly.

"I'm Lisanna," she offered her hand which Lucy gladly accepted. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting a little fresh air," Lucy smiled nervously.

"Are you by any chance…. Bored?" she asked. Lucy shook her head down.

"Do you want me to tell a story?" Lisanna offered, waiting for a response from blonde but received none.

"I know a story if you want to know," the cerulean eyed said, making her companion's eyes dart to her. She saw a flash of excitement in those chocolate brown orbs.

"Is it good? Please let me hear it" Lucy said, sighing inwardly at the major writer's block she had with her own book. She wasn't a novelist by any chance. If she was, she wouldn't have to look for a job. She was an amateur and was hoping to be a novelist some day in the future. Sadly enough, the blonde couldn't proceed further with her book with so many things running through her mind.

"It's great!" the youngest Strauss exclaimed. "It's about a man. He was very handsome and cute. He was so great that any girl would have fallen for him"

_Ordinary introduction… _Lucy thought. She began observing the features of the Strauss who was in her company. Her grip on the railing tightened and she clenched her teeth as she progressed with the next part of the story.

"Sadly the man gets married," she said, holding her head a little low. Her short white hair covered the eyes, making the expression on her face unreadable.

"It's supposed to be happy ne? Why are you so sad about it?" Lucy asked, things not fitting well in her brain. Her eyes began widening as the seconds passed. Reality dawned upon her as she hoped not to hear what the Strauss had in her mind, though it might be the exact same thing in her mind too.

"All was not exactly happy," she said. Lucy began listening to her intently, her heart thumping in fear. "There was a girl who loved him"

Lucy's nightmare was coming true or maybe she thought so.

"The girl who loved him, he refused to marry and the girl who married him, refuses to love him" the white haired beauty said. The blonde could only gape at her as she heard her last words. What does that mean? Were the people in the story Natsu, Lisanna and her? Did she separate two lovers by any chance?

* * *

**Pretty long huh? Do you guys like it? Is it getting better or worse? Let me know! *whining* **

**Post your opinions, comments and suggestions in the box below. You can also pm me. I really don't mind. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and supporting this story! Hope you're enjoying it!**

**Till next update, Bye for now!**


	7. At the party

**Yo minna! I'm back with the new chapter of this! I'm truly sorry- have been busy the whole time and even worse I cut my fingers making it difficult to type things. So, I can't really type more. **

**The usual disclaimer applied . Thank you for supporting this story and my other stories! Love you all. Go ahead and enjoy!**

* * *

**Be my wife**

**Chapter-7**

**At the party**

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel opened the albums containing many of their photos in the time they spent together- the first being of the reception party after their marriage. Lucy looked gorgeous. _

_That day she was looking the most beautiful person on the entire planet. That was the day too when he realised he was the cause for all her problems…_

"_**The girl who loved him, he refused to marry and the girl who married him, refuses to love him"**_

His eyes darted from the face of the guest he was addressing to the stairs. It's been half an hour since he called for Lucy, yet there was no sign of her. Is she okay? Did anything happen to her? Is she sick or something? Such thoughts crowded his busy mind. He assured himself that everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about. How can he not, especially when the love of his life was there upstairs in who knows what condition and he was here, putting up a cheerful front and greeting all the guests while inwardly worrying for his dear wife?

Unable to help with his situation, he turned back to the guest; talking about random things and trying to divert his centre of attention, until he saw the person in front of his widen his eyes. Natsu turned around to look at what caused his guest to become wide eyed, only to catch a glimpse of the ever so beautiful blonde, walking down the stairs. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. In the soft pink dress she wore and with her hair tied in a braid, she looked like a walking deity. Natsu sighed not liking the eyes of everyone in the ballroom on his beloved and found the ground interesting for a few seconds- if he had to resist the urge of knocking people down.

It took a few seconds before worry crowded him for what seemed to be the n-th time. He raised his head to glance at the blonde's face which was carrying a blank expression, making his own eyebrows come together. He took a step forward and made his way to the stair case to escort her but Fate seemed to have other plans for them for all he saw Lucy kick against her own feet and fall down but before she could even touch the ground, he was there holding her in bridal style.

Cheers were heard in the back ground. He could care less though. His priority for the moment was the blonde who was unfazed by any pain that the small accident caused. He cupped her cheeks, making her look at him. His eyes that were asking her what the matter was never got an answer.

"That was close," he said, sighing in fake relief to tell her he wasn't suspecting anything.

"Maybe, I just got nervous, that's it!" she smiled weakly answering the unasked question and hoping in secret that her husband would buy it. For a moment, it did seem that way with a grin spreading across his face.

"This might help," he whispered before claiming her lips in a peck.

Lucy was beyond shocked. She definitely wasn't expecting that and that too, in front of so many people- it was just too embarrassing! Heat crept to her cheeks painting her fair cheeks pink, while he held onto her waist and greeted the others.

She struggled to get out of his hold but her efforts were in vain. If she did any more, her ankle would hurt. She knew it was a little sprained but she wouldn't tell. She didn't want the party to go bad just because of some pain. But it doesn't look good being sticking too close this guy.

"Are you alright?" he asked, letting her a little loose but she was about to stumble. So he caught her again, pulling her close.

"Your leg?" he asked. He had a slight clue as to the consequence of the fall but her enduring it the whole time- the idea itself upset his stomach.

"Don't make so much fuss. I'm fine. It doesn't look good," she replied in a haste.

"But Lucy, you're hurt!" he said accusingly.

"I know but this is more important right? Now let me go," she tried to set herself free but his hold only became tighter.

"Fine, I agree this is more important. But if you insist on staying, I'm not letting you go too," Lucy was about to retort and make him let go of her when a sweet voice called out for their attention.

"My my, you're not hurt, are you?" Lucy forced a smile at the voice owner's way who happened to be a white haired beauty with cerulean blue eyes. Lucy could've sworn she had seen her before but where?

"Mira-nee, don't just go-" another girl with the same white hair cut to shoulder length appeared behind her but froze.

"Look here, Lisanna! They look so cute together," the one who seemed older replied while the younger one stifled a growl. While the older one's eyes were filled with kindness, the younger one's were filled with betrayal and anger. Lucy recollected the younger woman- she was the girl whom she met before the party.

"_The girl who loved him, he refuses to marry and the girl who married him refuses to love him" _Lucy flinched at the recollection of the words the younger one said.

Natsu felt her stiffen at the sight of Lisanna. He could somehow connect the pieces but what exactly Lisanna had said to her, he had no clue. However, he could only introduce them believing they were total strangers.

"Luce, this is Mira, Mirajane Strauss and her younger sister, Lisanna Strauss," he introduced them to her, "And Mira, this is-"

"I know! She is Lucy, right? She's so kawaii, Natsu! I never thought you could choose such a pretty woman for your wife," Both Lucy and Natsu blushed at the compliment. The younger Strauss could only smile while suppressing the glare intended in the couple's direction.

"Mira-nee!" she warned but her sister shrugged it off- This seemed like heaven for a matchmaker.

"Where's Erza?" Natsu asked, wondering how the redhead was going to miss such an event.

"She's hooked up with some work. She said she'll come as soon as she's done with it. I better get going. You guys, enjoy," Mira winked, leaving the couple blushing and dragged her sister with her.

This introductory session went on for quite some time. Lucy learned the names of so many people who Natsu was acquainted with. To her surprise most of them were his colleagues and people at his office. Of course, there were Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus. Then, they went to meet the business professionals Natsu was working with-the first happened to be-

"Ah, Natsu!" a man with long white hair and long white beard greeted the couple. Natsu stiffened at the sight.

"_Could this be-?" _Lucy thought recollecting the words Gray told her.

"This must be your lovely wife. The name's Hades young lady," the old man took her hand and kissed it in the most gentlemanly fashion, of course much to Natsu's dislike. Natsu could only gulp down the growl and smile at the man in front.

"Glad you came, Uncle Hades. I'll introduce her to the others and get back at you. You guys enjoy the party," he said, before dragging her with him. Lucy's eyes were stuck on the man from before. There was no doubt he was the one Gray was referring to.

~0~

It took ten minutes for Natsu to be normal again. The encounter with the white haired man was evident but wasn't to his liking. He knew he was bound to meet him today and for a few days after too but wanted to avoid him at the most.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lucy asked, obviously worried. She has never seen Natsu like this.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry for dragging you like this," he apologised, Lucy smiled at him.

"So here you are," an authoritative voice spoke behind the two of them, sending shivers. Natsu turned around to greet the fuming redhead- his good old friend, Erza Scarlet.

"You must be Lucy?" she asked and was answered by the blonde's nod.

"You chose yourself a pretty wife, Natsu," she complimented. Natsu asked her where she was all this time to which she replied that she was busy in bringing someone to the party.

"I thought the pact could start from this party itself. So, I got Mr. Eucliffe to come here. Mr. Eucliffe?" she searched for the person she brought to the party.

"Ah, Erza-san, please call me Sting-" Lucy's eyes grew wider at the sight of the man- his spiky blonde hair and the scar on his face- he was all the same- the same guy whom she met the day before after so many years. He was the only one she didn't want to face at the moment or in the long run.

"I'm sorry. Sting, meet Natsu Dragneel and his wife, Lucy Dragneel," Erza introduced the couple who were frozen in their places.

"Lucy…?" he said in a low voice, his eyes equally as wide as hers.

Lucy's throat dried up. Her sense of thinking gave up. Tell her it's a nightmare… tell her it's not true…

"Sting-kun?..." she muttered.

Unknown to both of them, Natsu watched their exchange, hurt deep in his heart. He is the one responsible for everything that's happened to Lucy, isn't he?

* * *

**So, how is it? Leave a review to let me know. You know it doesn't take much time. **

**Note:- If you're reading my story 'Made in heaven', it is going to be updated soon after this.**

**Thanks for reading, Have a good day!**

**beatress**


End file.
